Chaos Reign
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: This is a story of Coolerimmortal; it is also DBZ, Alien, Nightmare On Elm Street crossover! Go read if you dare>:)
1. Prologue

[Hi everybody Max here I want to let you know that this isn't one of my stories, my friend Coolerimmortal wrote it and I am just posting it on my ff.net account. So read and enjoy and don't forget to review ^__^ and yes we don't own DBZ or Alien and their characters] *over

Just to let everyone reading this know, this is the prologue...the info   
needed to understand this will be in chapter 2 (Author`s notes, part 2,   
timeline crap...). And also, everything here is copyright whoever owns it.

Chaos Reign  
  
Chapter .5  
  
[fear]- A feeling of alarm or disquiet caused by the expectation of danger,   
pain, disaster, or the like; terror, dread, apprehension.  
  
Vegeta usually slept soundly, with the exception of the usual insomnia.   
This night was no different, or so he thought.  
  
He was walking through a corridor, water dripping around him, seeping   
from grates above, and going back through grates below. He frowned, trying   
to recognize this location. A hole was on the floor, now, as though caused   
by acid. He stepped beyond it.  
  
Vegeta continued on, and soon noticed that the walls were changing. It   
appeared as though a slimy substance had coated the walls. He continued   
on...and then he knew.  
  
Very few things could scare the saiyan prince. One of these things was   
the life form known as Bantic.  
  
Vegeta had first encountered Bantics on a barren planet Goku and   
himself had been training on. At the time, neither of them knew what the   
planet had once been. They discovered far too late that it had been a prison   
planet, but had been completely wiped out by a strange and terrifying force.   
The warden had been a female Saiyan, and Vegeta eventually stumbled across   
her diary...and with it the word she had called the terror: Bantic. The   
saiyan word for xenomorph.  
  
He now recognized the environment he was in. It was the same as that   
place...that place so long ago. He was truly afraid, now. They had killed so   
many that were close to him...and nearly himself. But nonsense...he had   
destroyed them all, hadn`t he? The prince nodded to himself..."This must be   
some sort of memory, a dream"...  
  
The prince continued down the hallway, and reached a door. A quick   
energy blast opened it, and he gasped in horror.  
  
Beyond the door was a huge chamber, Along the walls, and on columns   
coming out of the ground were thousands of humans, nameks, and other   
species. All were attached to the wall, and all but a few with their chests   
exploded blown out, dark blood crusted on the floor around them, internal   
organs spilling out of the huge hole in the center of their chests...  
  
Vegeta doubled over and vomited. Then he remembered something else   
about Bantics...and turned back towards the room.  
  
Sure enough, five bodies were still intact. In fact, they were   
twitching...Vegeta froze.  
  
Suddenly, all five's chests exploded in a mass of blood, organs,   
and...a thing. Vegeta turned to run, and then he saw his mistake.  
  
The substance on the walls was coming alive, slithering down the   
walls...and standing up, as a fully evolved Bantic. Vegeta screamed, blasted   
past the Bantic, and ran headlong down the hall.  
  
Vegeta saw a light at the end of the hallway...He leapt towards it,   
knowing what it held...not fast enough. The Bantic leapt after him, and   
slashed the prince`s arm with its teeth. Vegeta turned, blasted the Bantic   
down the hall, and ran into the light...  
  
The prince sat up in bead, sweating."Good thing that was only a dream",   
thought Vegeta. Then he looked down at his bead. The once-white sheets were   
rapdily turning red, the liquid seeping into them. A jolting pain hit   
Vegeta`s arm, and he turned to the offending apendange...and saw a mangled,   
shreaded mass of blood, veins, and skin where minutes ago there had been his   
right arm.  
  
Only one thing could cause this to happen, and Vegeta did not like it   
at all. He started to feel faint from loss of blood. His last action before   
blacking out was to hit the alarm switch next to his bead...and then the   
mighty prince fell to the ground, his lifeblood flowing away.  
  
Like it? Confused? I`ll explain it all in the next chapter (Hint: It`s based   
off 2 fanfics)


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2

Awakening 

(Section 1, chapter 2, Chaos Reign)  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I began this story about a month and a half ago. Recently, I had read   
"Nightmare World", which Max had written. I had never seen a Nightmare on   
Elm Street movie, and didn't have an interest to...then I read the story.   
Whoa...I LOVED it...so much that I IMed Max on AOL (My sn is coolerimmortal,   
in case you're wondering). We talked for a while, and it turned out that he   
was writing a sequel. This was "Doubt", which was recently completed. I   
enjoyed it just as much as NW...Just after the first chapter was posted, I   
IMed Max with an idea-we should write a fanfic together! At the same time, I   
was reading Akilatem's "Alien vs. Dragonball" stories (Search his username   
here...they're well worth reading!). So I got an idea for our fanfic-What if   
Freddy Krueger encountered the Aliens, and set them on the DB gang? We both   
saw the great possibilities in this, and a plot was conceived. To put things   
short, after reading my concept, both of us greatly pitied the DB   
characters...Poor guys...I won't say now, but a TON is gonna happen to them!  
Anyways, I was leaving town a few days later. So while I was gone, I   
wrote the prologue. Upon my return, I emailed it to Max, who posted it. (I'm   
not using my account for this because I would have to save it on my PC and   
I lack the space...). So we talked some more, and then I had to leave town   
again. He posted it, and now I am...sort of back...so here is chapter three!  
  
~Cooler, signing off  
  
BTW: My AOL and Yahoo IM names are coolerimmortal, my MSN is   
coolerimmortal@hotmail.com , and my email is the same as my MSN. Feel free   
to contact me!  
  
(Section 2, Chapter 2, Chaos Reign)  
  
Timeline explanation  
  
Yes, I actually worked an explanation for when this all happened in!  
  
Basically, 110 years after DBGT (About the time when Pan died), Goku Jr.   
remembered the Dragonballs. Since the Earth DBs no longer work, he had a   
spaceship built for him which carried him to Namek. He collected the DBs,   
and wished Goku back to life. Since Goku had absorbed the DBs, the Earth DBs   
became active once again. With his 2nd wish, Goku Jr. wished Dende to have   
supreme power, giving the EDBs infinite abilities. With his final wish, he   
wished himself back to Earth. When on Earth, he once again gathered the DBs.   
This time, he wished everything to be restored to the way things were at the   
pre-Babadi World Tournament. With his second wish, he wished himself and all   
those born after the World Tourney sent to another dimension. Soon after   
this, the Alien vs. Dragonball stories took place, and then Nightmare World   
and Doubt. The villains weren`t around to terrorize everyone...so on and so   
forth.  
  
(Part 3, Chapter 2, Chaos Reign)  
  
At about six A.M., a scream split through the Briefs' family residence,   
rudely awakening Dr. Briefs. He swore to himself, and then covered his mouth   
with his hand. "Naughty me...must quit listening to Vegeta!", thought Dr.   
Briefs. He had been pleasantly sleeping...well...not quite   
pleasantly...there had been that dream...with the slimy thing that attacked   
him, biting at his arms...He had run from it, but hit his small finger on a   
sharp corner in the corridor...but that was just a dream...He frowned when   
he noticed a large slash on the same finger, but assumed it had come from   
hitting his hand on his nightstand while sleeping. He bandaged the small   
wound, and then he heard another scream. Dr. Briefs was curious now...he   
walked out of his bathroom, out of his room itself, and into a hallway. He   
turned right, and headed in the direction he thought the sound had come   
from. Then it happened again...another scream, equally earsplitting. He   
winced...a headache was mounting. He could tell now that it was a woman who   
had screamed. Continuing down the hall, he noticed an open door. He   
approached it, and entered the room.  
Inside, on the floor, was Bulma. She was sobbing loudly, and cradling   
Vegeta`s head in her arms. He was spread out on the floor, looking very   
pale. The prince's eyes were closed, and his face bore an expression of   
extreme horror. Then Dr. Briefs' gaze fell on Vegeta's arm. He recoiled;   
vomit spewing out of his throat. Briefs, a bit more cautious now, reentered   
the room. He approached Bulma, and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned   
in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here", Bulma exclaimed. Quite surprised to see her father,   
she frowned.  
"Your screams woke me up...why must you be so loud?  
"I just woke up a few minutes ago...I got out of bed, and then I heard a   
scream. Not especially loud, but a scream nonetheless. I ran towards the   
place it had come from...and found him on the floor, with his arm...like   
this"  
  
Dr. Briefs knelt besides Vegeta, and lifted the mangled arm. He examined it,   
and frowned.  
"These appear to be teeth marks!", Dr. Briefs exclaimed in surprise.  
"Don't tell me a pissed off puppy almost killed the prince of all Saiyans!",   
said a rather annoyed Bulma.  
"As strange as it sounds, that appears to be the case."  
  
Dr. Briefs and Bulma carried Vegeta outside the room and down the hallway a   
little further, where they entered the lab. Vegeta was immediately immersed   
in a machine filled with red liquid. This substance was actually   
quintillions of tiny robots, which worked together to replicated blood. When   
placed together, they took the form of the red liquid. The robots would fix   
Vegeta up for now, and after receiving some of the "blood", Vegeta could be   
transported to the hospital.  
A few hours later, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo came to the   
Briefs residence, wanting to use the gravity room. Dr. Briefs explained that   
he was busy attending to Vegeta, sparking much conversation about what had   
happened. After a few minutes, the group flew off to the Kame House. Upon   
arriving, they all sat around a table inside, got out the beer, and started   
discussing matters of importance. Roshi complained that Wal Mart would no   
longer sell him thongs and such for his collection. Gohan discussed Videl's   
latest haircut. Krillin announced that Marron had yet another boyfriend.   
Piccolo quietly informed them that they were sex-obsessed fools, which   
caused him to lose both arms to a distructo disk. Goku finally brought up a   
subject of importance.  
"So, everyone, what do you all think about what happened to Vegeta?"  
A series of increasingly ridiculous ideas arose, the lamest of which   
involved little green men steeling arms from unsuspecting Saiyans. The phone   
rang; saving the brains of those involved from eternal stupidity (Although   
Goku was too far gone). Gohan returned from the call, and declared that   
Vegeta was awake!  
After a few minutes, the group reached the Briefs residence. They   
entered, and rushed to the lab. Vegeta was lying on a table, a large amount   
of needles in his arm. As the crew entered, his eyes opened.  
"Vegeta...what happened?" asked Goku.  
"Ka...Kakkorot...You...must get off this planet...get away, far...away"  
Goku frowned. This was not the Vegeta he was accustomed to. This Vegeta was   
a mere shadow of his former self.  
"Vegeta...why?"  
"He's...back...he's back...Bantic...run away...he will get you...don't know   
how...but he will...just go!"  
"B-b-bantic? They're here? But why do you say "he"?"  
"Bantic...not here...he...he is Fre-"  
  
The prince collapsed back onto the table before he could finish the   
sentence. Goku stood up, horrified.  
  
"Get him to the hospital. NOW!"


	3. Evil Rising

Chaos Reign  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(This will be short :p)  
  
Inside hell, there are many places, all of which have names. Among them are   
Needle Mountain and the Bloody Pond. But one place stands out for not having   
a name...only a feeling.  
  
Far underneath the surface of hell, there is a cold, wet, and dark place   
where the most evil of all creatures live. Even demons like Janemba are   
afraid to venture near it. Those who are foolish enough to do so never   
return. Ever. This place is called the emotion those who enter it feel:   
Fear.  
  
Another section of hell is known as the Wasteland. In it, the seven evil   
dragons are found. It is a barren, rocky plain with hardly any grass, and no   
trees. As with Fear, few ever venture near the Wasteland. None, that is,   
except the most evil of all demons.  
  
After staying in hell for about 150 years, the Dragons tired of their daily   
activities (Wake up, roar, swear at their blasted existance, sleep more). At   
this time, Lii Shrenron had a brainstroke. He suggested that they merge into   
one.  
  
However, the Dragons neglected to recall just how crafty their brother was.   
Rather than merging, he absorbed the Dragons into his being, transforming   
into Perfect Lii Shrenron.  
  
However, Lii still had the problem of being stuck in hell. This problem,   
too, resolved itself.  
  
A few days after Lii`s perfection, the Dream Demons, most evil of all   
creatures, ventured into the Wasteland. Being new (they had only been there   
for a few years), they did not know that Lii was lurking in the terrain. He   
made short work of them, absorbing them into his being. And then he   
understood.  
  
With the combined powers of Dreamworld and the Dragonballs, almost limitless   
possibilities are available. Lii examined the powers of Dreamworld, and a   
rather nasty idea came to him: Why not transport himself to Dreamworld, and   
torment those who defeated him from there?  
  
Lii liked this idea. He began to focus his energy into creating a portal   
right where he stood. He succeeded...in a way.  
  
Lii swore to himself. The portal was not visible...He looked up, and all   
around...no portal. Then he looked down.  
  
Sure enough, the energies of a Portal shown from below him. He charged an   
energy blast, and destroyed the ground below him, dropping down hundreds of   
feet...  
  
Straight into the center of a ring of Xenormorphs.  
  
"So this is what Fear is like", commented Lii to himself. He saw the round   
portal just beyond the Xenos. Leaping over them, he charged through it.  
  
The Xenormorph queen watched in interest, and followed the strange creature   
through.  
  
A few weeks later, Vegeta was having a nightmare...

[End of chapter 3]  
  
Yes, it is short...just to explain, that`s how the Xenos met up with Freddy,   
and how they got the powers. Lii joined with Freddy (who was trapped in   
Dreamworld), and the Xenos decided to help them.


	4. Flashback

Chapter 4

"Flashback"  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews, everyone...Just to clarify something, I sorta   
screwed up...On the timeline section of chapter 2, I said that Aliens versus   
Dragonball happens AFTER GT...I spoke with Akilatem, and it seems that it   
actually happens between Z and GT...Sorry!  
  
Vegeta awoke in an unfamiliar street corner. A sign at one side of the road   
said "Elm Street". "Strange," Vegeta thought, "That name...is...familiar"  
A jolt went through Vegeta's head, an image trying to get through to him.   
He stumbled and fell to his knees, holding his head and trying to stay   
awake. It felt like his whole head was about to explode...the image was   
getting clearer now, beginning to take shape...Vegeta drew himself together   
and began to stand up. Then it happened again. This time, he fell over   
backwards, slamming his head down on the hard concrete. Blood began to   
flow..."Blood...just like...how it was..." Things were coming back to   
Vegeta, the image was becoming clearer...It was a shape...a human   
shape...holding out its hand...Vegeta tried to dismiss it as an apparition,   
and once again began to stand up...then once again, it happened. The image   
was of a girl, he could tell that so far...her features obscured, hand held   
out..the other hand holding...a book...a book covered in human skin. Vegeta   
closed his eyes and focused on the image, trying to see the girl's   
face...and then he saw, and wished he hadn't.  
The girl was Maxine, the last victim of Freddy Krueger...the one Freddy   
had not killed...the one who brought Freddy to Vegeta`s world...the girl who   
had helped Vegeta imprison Freddy...who had helped him finally kill the   
wicked man, but at the cost of Maxine's own life.  
The girl who was staring at him now, beckoning him to come, with her   
outstretched hand.  
Vegeta opened his eyes, and there she stood, not more than a hundred   
yards away. Elm Street was darker now, as it is in the dead of night in the   
summer. Maxine was still beckoning him to come. He started to run towards   
her...then a dark shape reared up behind the dead girl. Vegeta slid to a   
hault, riveted but at the same time horrified. The dark shape took   
form...first a leg, then an arm, then a torso, another led, a head...and   
then a very familiar glove. A glove with sharp blades coming off of it.  
  
Freddy Krueger`s glove.  
  
Now Vegeta could see that the shape was in fact Freddy. The wicked man   
lifted his glove, and brought it slashing down on Maxine...as her image   
vanished, leaving Freddy and Vegeta alone.  
  
"How..why...Goddamnit, Freddy, how the hell are you back? I killed you,   
damnit!"  
"'Killed'?...You forget, Vegeta, what I am. I can never be killed, I'll   
always come back...I'll always be here to haunt you. Always.  
"@#%$ you! No...you won't always be back. Some day you'll screw up. Some   
day, Freddy...and then you can go to hell!"  
"Funny, funny, monkey boy...I'm afraid you're very wrong."  
"Hmph...so what are you trying to do now, kill 21 MORE people? You've   
done it before, but it made no difference. I still kicked your ass!"  
"You may be true...but last time, I didn't have these!"  
  
Suddenly, 20 shapes materialized behind Freddy. They quickly became   
Xenomorphs.  
Vegeta gasped in shock.  
  
"You didn't expect these wonderful creatures, did you? No...not in the   
least...You'll see soon enough what they can do...For now...Good night,   
sleep tight...don't let the Bantics bite!  
"SCREW YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta sat bolt upright in bed. Now he remembered everything...the   
planet...the trip into hell...the queen...Goku's death...how they   
escaped...and how the Xeno's followed him back...  
  
"Oh god...oh god...what a fool I've been!"  
Vegeta reached for the telephone next to his hospital bed, dialed up Bulma,   
and threatened to decapitate her if she didn't have Goku in Vegeta's   
hospital room within five minutes. Bulma became angry, but eventually   
cooperated.  
  
  
Exactly 6 minutes later, Goku entered Vegeta's hospital room (Vegeta was   
pissed at his 1 minute lateness, of course). Vegeta explained to him exactly   
what had happened, along with what they were up against. Goku was shocked.  
  
Upon arriving back at the Kame House, Goku was confronted with many   
questions regarding Vegeta. Goku finally gave in, and decided to tell the   
group.  
  
"About 155 years ago, Vegeta and I traveled to a distant planet in order   
to train. We eventually discovered that there was more to it than meets the   
eye. Soon after arrival, we discovered that the planet once housed a massive   
prison. However, all it's occupants had died somehow. We made the mistake of   
investigating it. Sure enough, everyone was dead...all attached to the walls   
with their chests exploded outwards. After a few minutes, the killers   
appeared. They are called Bantics, the Saiyan word for xenomorph. A vicious   
reptilian species even more deadly than the Saiyans. We fled the facility,   
but before I could get away, they captured me. Vegeta reentered the prison   
and fought his way to the control center, where he freed me. However, the   
queen of the Aliens, the largest and most powerful alien of all, had woken   
up. We fought her until we were able to flee, and escaped on our ship.   
Unfortunately, the Aliens had infected me, and my chest exploded. Vegeta   
killed the alien onboard, but I died. Upon returning home, Vegeta discovered   
that the aliens had followed him. The details are not very important, but it   
suffices to say that we defeated them. At least one more encounters occurred,   
and then Vegeta believed they were gone for good. After this, we fought Bebi   
and the Shrenrons. You all know, of course, that we were brought back to   
life 25 years ago.  
Two years after our resurrection, disaster struck. This time, it wasn't   
the xenomorphs. It was one man, one piece of evil in its purest form. His   
name was Freddy Krueger. He killed all of us besides Vegeta and a girl named   
Maxine. She was the one who brought Freddy to our world, the only one who   
could stop him. With Vegeta's help, she succeeded, and Freddy was trapped in   
a jewel. We wished for everyone to forget what had happened, and in the   
process caused you to forget most everything before that point. This is why   
such things like our battle against Lii Shrenron is a blur, and others like   
our battle against the Bantics were completely forgotten.  
"Evil never sleeps" is a good way to sum up Freddy Krueger. He returned   
after twenty years, and this time Vegeta killed him for good, at the cost of   
Maxine's life. This happened three years ago, hardly any of us saw that   
anything was wrong. Vegeta wished everything's minds to be wiped once again.  
Last night, Vegeta had a dream. In it, he encountered a Bantic. The   
Bantic bit his arm, mangling it. This is how you found him.  
Vegeta knows that only 1 thing could do this: Freddy Krueger, the man   
who controls dreams. How he gained power over the xenomorphs is beyond me,   
and since both Freddy and the dream demons are done for, there isn't any way   
he could be back.  
That's Vegeta's story...so I suggest you all stay awake!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell over, leaving Goku a bit confused.   
Krillin was the first to reply: "Uh...Goku...are you sure Vegeta hasn't been   
smoking any pot or something of the sort? Because there's no damn way that   
happened..."  
  
Goku began to see Krillin's point. The others all burst out laughing.   
Vegeta's story was completely discredited, a total hoax.  
  
Dreamworld, five minutes later...  
  
"Thirteen days...thirteen days...thirteen...days..."


	5. Mind Games

Chapter 5:

 Mind Games  
  
The next day, Goku sneaked into the hospital (The nurses had banned him as   
he left the previous day due to totally depleting the hospital's food   
supply...and his "I was just hungry!" excuse got him nowhere). Upon reaching   
Vegeta's room, he began to wonder how Vegeta would take the news...Goku   
decided that it would be a good idea to have Bulma start collecting   
Dragonballs. He turned to access a pay phone, but a nurse started down the   
corridor. He immediately ducked back into Vegeta's room.  
  
"Kakorott! What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Vegeta...good to see you...Got any food?"  
"No, you bastard! You made me go without dinner yesterday! And no, I don't   
give a fuck just how hungry you were!"  
"Oh calm down, Vegeta...I have some bad news."  
"Oh shit"  
"They don't believe you...not at all. In fact, they're pretty damn sure   
you're on drugs"  
"Fuck them! I don`t care what they think...they'll die regardless!"  
"Honestly, Vegeta, I'm having trouble believing you myself!"  
  
Several seconds later, a new hole was formed in the wall of Vegeta's   
hospital room. Goku was expelled quite painfully by a Galic Gun, and soon   
found himself falling towards the parking lot. He caught himself,   
fortunately, and after shouting a few choice phrases at the large hole above   
him, and then ran from the flood of energy blasts coming from the hospital   
room.  
  
"Fucking half brained monkey!"  
  
Vegeta was severely angered. Not only did the monkey brained Kakkarot not   
believe him, the others didn`t as well! He eventually gave up on trying to   
convince them, and settled back into his bed. He realized his mistake too   
late, and soon enough he had fallen asleep...  
  
Back at the Capsule Corp., Goku had his wounds from Vegeta`s assorted   
attacks bandaged up. Bulma was quite annoyed at Vegeta, and had to be   
restrained in order to keep her from going to the hospital herself. Being   
unable to fly, she would make a far easier target for an enraged Vegeta.   
Night swiftly came, and they all retired to their respective rooms.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, terrified at what might await him in Dreamworld. He   
was pleasently suprised when he saw the face of his father. He was standing   
in the throne room on Planet Vegeta, surrounded by assorted Saiyans. King   
Vegeta sat in his throne, smiling at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the   
utter lack of creativity Freddy was showing. Sure enough, within thirty   
seconds, King Vegeta had transformed into Freddy, and the Saiyans had all   
become Xenomorphs. Vegeta blasted the ceiling to bits, and as it rained down   
on Freddy and the Xenos, he made his grand exit through the open roof. The   
landscape started to change, and Vegeta soon found himself standing on the   
surface of Namek. He waited for Frieza to appear, and was not disappointed.   
Shocked at the predictability of the mind games, Vegeta blasted Frieza to   
bits, and dropped back to the ground. This time, rather than reforming as   
Frieza, Freddy appeared in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta"  
"Fucking bastard...what the hell do you want with me?"  
"Come now, Vegeta...Must you be so rude"  
"Freddy, I have no patience for your mind games. Tell me what you want, and   
then let me go!"  
"Impatient, are we? Patience is a virtue, my friend..."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Have it your way, Vegeta...I'll tell you. I wanted to talk...I encountered   
a marvelous creature a few weeks ago...I'm sure you'll recognize it...After   
all, you exterminated them!"  
  
Freddy smiled at Vegeta, and gestured to his right. A snarling Xeno stood   
there, preparing to strike. Vegeta fired an energy attack at it,   
obliterating the foul creature.  
  
"Naughty, naughty! Must we be so rude to the kind animals?"  
"Kind animal my ass...You know what those things can do! Don't tell me you   
actually trust them...You saw what they did to Kakkarot and I!"  
"Hmph...We'll see about that. For now, Goodbye...oh, and here's a bit of a   
"parting gift"...Have fun!"  
  
Freddy pointed his glove at Vegeta, firing the razors off one by one. They   
thudded into the prince's arms and legs. Vegeta fell to the ground, unable   
to move, in great pain. The razors had penetrated many sensitive nerves; he   
couldn't move even if he wanted to. Freddy looked at him one last time, then   
turned and vanished into the landscape of Namek. Vegeta closed his eyes, and   
fell back into the darkness.  
  
"GOKU! Get your lazy ass over to the hospital right away! Vegeta had a bit   
of an accident!"  
"Oh shit...Bulma, do you have to be so loud? Damn...I've gotta get something   
to eat..."  
"Eat your fucking arm, just get over to the goddamn hospital!"  
  
Goku, swearing loudly and holding his stomach, lurched out the doorway and   
leapt into the air. After about thirty minutes, he arrived at the hospital.   
Upon entering, several nurses walked up to him and attempted to throw him   
out the door. Goku "accidentally" decapitated one of them, shutting the   
group up. He proceeded to Vegeta`s room, only to find it blocked off with   
yellow tape. Apparently Vegeta had been moved, thanks to the wall incident.   
Goku asked a nurse (Rather, he grabbed her by the neck and threatened to   
crush her if he was not given the information) where Vegeta had been moved   
to, and was soon sitting in the intensive care unit. Vegeta was a   
mess...full of holes in his arms and legs. "What the hell happened?",   
thought Goku. A doctor walked by, and Goku motioned him over.  
  
"What happened?"  
"We have no idea...He went to sleep fine, however when we came back to check   
on him, he was like this! It's almost like a bunch of razors impaled   
him...but where are they?"  
"Thank...thank you for your time...I have...to go for now..."  
  
Goku was horrified. He began to run down the corridor, desperate to get home   
and warn the others. He blasted out of the front entrance, and flew into the   
air. He flew incredibly fast, at hundreds of miles per hour. The wind cut   
into his face and hands, causing him to bleed. The blood obscured his   
vision, and he hit a rather tall tree. Goku slowed down, and continued on.   
After a few more minutes he reached the Briefs house. Stumbling in the   
doorway, Goku yelled at Dr. Briefs, asking him where Bulma was. After   
getting the need information, he ran into her room, only to find her asleep.   
He shook her awake, afraid that she might not be able to wake up...but she   
did. Goku told her what had happened, and told her not, under any   
circumstances, to go to sleep. He then flew up (Out of the ceiling, to be   
exact...severely pissing Bulma off), and towards the Kame House. Upon   
arrival, he warned the assembled crew, and headed for his own house.  
Goku landed in front of the large house in which he lived, and walked in   
to the kitchen. Chi-Chi was washing dishes, Goten was doing homework, and   
the Ox King was sitting at the table eating a small feast. Goku called them   
together and told them the story. As with Bulma and the others, he warned   
them not, under any circumstances, to sleep. Then he noticed something.  
  
"Where's Gohan?"  
"Our son got tired because of his workout with Videl...he's asleep in his   
room."  
"Oh...oh my god!"  
  
Goku made a mad dash towards Gohan's closed door, and kicked it open...


	6. Death

Chapter 6: 

Death  
  
Goku leapt inside Gohan's room, terrified that Freddy could have gotten   
there first. Much to his surprise, Gohan was doing fine, and was still   
sleeping. Goku stood there, looking at his son, and wondering why he felt   
that something was wrong. A high energy signal came into the area, and Goku   
left the room to investigate. Chi-Chi asked him what had happened, and he   
replied that it was nothing, but not to go to sleep. Goku then headed   
outside.  
  
Trunks landed about fifty feet away from Goku's home, and began to walk   
towards it. When he was twenty feet away, the door opened, and Goku came   
out.  
  
"Hello, Goku...nice to see you. My mother says that you visited Vegeta...and   
that he was injured in his sleep. What happened?"  
"No time to explain now, just don't under any circumstances go to sleep."  
"Umm...ok. Can I speak with Gohan for a minute?"  
  
"He must have gone nuts!" thought Trunks. "Not wanting us to sleep...what   
the hell is wrong with him?...Maybe he's been drinking, Gohan would know..."  
  
Goku and Trunks reentered the house, and walked towards Gohan's room. They   
entered, and Goku was relieved to see Gohan still asleep. However, he still   
felt that something was very wrong...Goku walked towards Gohan and shook   
him, announcing that Trunks wanted to talk to him. Gohan didn't wake up.   
Trunks then shook him, and checked his pulse. Although he was completely   
alive, Gohan could not wake up. Then Goku realized what was happening.  
  
"Trunks...I want you to go back home as soon as possible. Tell your   
grandfather to hook up the old sleep control machine...We need to be able to   
wake up from this. I'll go see Vegeta, so that we can find Maxine. We have   
to stop Freddy...Now go! We have to get Gohan back up as soon as possible!"  
"Uh...have you been drinking?"  
"FUCKING GO!!!!!"  
"Ok, ok...sorry!...cranky old bastard"  
  
The last comment was added under his breath, but Goku naturally caught it.   
After approximately three seconds, Trunks was on the floor begging for   
mercy. Then it hit Goku. He stood up, and turned to look at Gohan. He was   
moving now, slowly rising into the air, a look of horror on his sleeping   
face. Goku leapt forwards, but was blasted back by an invisible force. Gohan   
continued to rise, and was nearly at the ceiling. Then a small red line   
developed down his face. A moment later, Gohan had been torn apart, his body   
parts and organs hurled across the room. He was completely dead, with his   
head lying in three pieces in his bed. Trunks screamed, spewing vomit out of   
his mouth. Goku simply stood where he was, mouth open in shock.  
  
ChiChi was cooking food for dinner when she heard the scream. She walked   
towards the door to Gohan's room, and opened it. Within seconds, she had   
passed out. Goten came to see what was the matter, and discovered the many   
pieces of his brother, along with his fainted mother. He looked in rage at   
Goku and Trunks, and then dashed to a telephone. Within minutes a police crew   
had arrived and taken Goku and Trunks into custody.  
  
"Fuck you, Goku...Mom is gonna kill me!"  
"You have far worse things to worry about than that, Trunks...we have to   
stay awake. Is there any way we can tell Bulma?"  
"Yes...our phone call. You go tell her what needs to be said when we arrive   
at the police station"  
  
  
Vegeta was in pain, more pain than he had ever imagined possible. He would   
get that bastard Freddy...and make him pay for what had happened. After   
thinking for several minutes, he had an idea. Vegeta closed his eyes and   
fell asleep.  
  
He awoke near the playground, the awful place where Freddy kept the souls of   
those he killed. Several children were playing on it. Vegeta gasped upon   
recognizing the child form of Gohan. "So the bastard got him...and turned   
him into a kid, like the others.", thought Vegeta. He advanced towards the   
assembled children.  
  
"Gohan...what happened?"  
"A bunch of bug like things attacked me, and then this guy levitated me...the   
bugs tore me apart. Where are we?"  
"This is where the man who levitated you keeps those he has killed...You are   
one of his victims. We're gonna have to kill him somehow, or the world is   
doomed. I'll work on warning those who are still alive, you tell the ones   
here."  
"Very well...this sucks ass"  
"Correct...I'd best be going, he'll find me here..."  
"Goodbye, Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta turned, and walked off the playground. He was heading for the well of   
souls, where he assumed he could find Maxine. A figure materialized in front   
of him...Freddy was back.  
  
"Vegeta...nice to see you! How are your injuries?"  
"Fuck you...get out of my way!"  
"Still hostile? Shame on you...Can't we all just get along?"  
"Bullshit! You only want to kill us"  
"True...and I will. Gohan is already mine, Goku and Trunks will follow. But   
before that...I have another thing that must be done."  
"And that would be?"  
"Killing you. Goodbye, Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta didn't even have time to think. Freddy's glove flashed out, shreading   
his head. The decapitated prince collapsed, his soul already gone.


End file.
